recuerdos y gratitud,solo para ella
by yukiothedevil
Summary: la historia de como estos dos personajes se conocieron,el como cruzaron sus caminos,y como terminaron siendo los personajes que amamos,y como su destino puede cambiar,con lealtad,no por su ideal sino por gratitud ClagiostroXSaint-Germain


se encontraba demacrado,solo vistiendo unos harapos viejos,su cabello era largo y su cuerpo se encontraba horriblemente delgado,no había comido en días en su rostro solo se veía hambre,no sabia por que seguía caminando solo lo hacia por que sabia que cuando se detuviera su vida acabaría,el joven se negaba a eso,no quería morir,pero también pensaba,"por que vivir?",no tenia nada ni a nadie,estaba solo,caminando sin rumbo

su paso era lento,sus pies le dolian,pero ese dolor se disimulaba con el de su estomago vacio y sus labios resecos,se encontraba andando por un camino solitario,donde raramente pasaban carrozas y mucho menos gente a pie,era un lugar con buen paisaje,un pequeño prado en el que,a lo lejos,se podía ver un pueblo,en el que el sol recien amanecido tocaba con sus primeros rayos,y se dio cuenta que si llegaba tal vez podía rogar por algo para comer,decidido intento dar un paso hacia ese lugar,intento,ya que al mover una de sus piernas,esta flaqueo dejándolo caer,había llegado a su limite...

eso era todo,su cuerpo ya no se movía,"hasta aquí llegara mi vida"? Pensaba,no se sentía triste,no podía llorar,no tenia lagrimas para hacerlo,solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa,ironizando su vida,era algo obvio que no sobreviviría mucho mas tiempo,pero aun así quiso intentarlo,y ahora estaba alli

tirado en el suelo,se resigno a ver como el sol se elevaba hasta alcanzar su cuerpo,sobre el césped de esa colina,al menos era un buen lugar para morir,y así fue como cerro sus ojos,esperando la muerte...una que nunca llego

empezó a sentir algo húmedo en todo su cuerpo,lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos fuertemente,ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar aislado,estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña choza y su cuerpo estaba metido dentro de una bañera llena de lo que parecía ser agua,pero no lo era,viendo hacia un lado se dio cuenta que no estaba solo,unos ojos azules como el mar lo miraban fijamente

-veo que despertaste,te encontre tirado en el camino,por suerte para ti pasaba por ahi,crei que estabas muerto,pero para tu fortuna no lo estabas,al menos no del todo-dijo el hombre de ojos azules y pelo plateado

"espera,no es un hombre es una mujer?"penso para sus adentros"un momento,que quiso decir con no del todo?"fue cuando se dio cuenta,no podía hablar,y su cuerpo no respondia,apenas podía mover su cabeza y un poco sus brazos

-veo que ya te has dado cuenta,en tu situacion no viviras mucho tiempo,el liquido en el que te encuentras es un compuesto que te mantiene vivo por ahora,pero tampoco hace milagros-respondio la galante mujer

"entonces por que me salvo?"se preguntaba apretando la boca lo mas que podía con enojo,por que lo había salvado si no podria vivir

-te preguntaras entonces por que te salve,cierto?-como si leyera la mente,ella respondio-lo hice por que hay una forma de que sigas viviendo-dijo firmemente-pero depende de ti si aceptas o no-

esto lo tomo por sorpresa,podria vivir,a pesar de que hace unos cuantos minutos había aceptado la muerte?

-responde,aceptas salvarte o no?-pregunto la peliplateada mirando directamente a sus ojos

el movio rápidamente su cabeza,en afirmación,no quería morir,al menos si podía hacerlo quería vivir lo mas que pueda

-bien,pero a cambio de salvarte la vida deberás ayudarme en mis objetivos,entendido?-

"objetivos?quien sera esta mujer?"pensó,pero eso no importaba ahora,volvió a mover su cabeza en afirmacion

-esta bien,entonces así sera-dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos,para abrirlos rapidamente,y estirando una de sus manos en su direccion,empezo a salir un extraño circulo de su palma,y el suelo debajo del recipiente en el que se encontraba tambien desprendio una luz de un color violeta brillante,en forma de un circulo con muchos simbolos que no entendia dentro-te explicare rapidamente,puedo ayudarte a seguir viviendo,pero tu cuerpo ya no sirve,esta muerto,asi que lo mejor es darte un nuevo cuerpo-

un brillo de un color brillante como el sol salia de la palma de la mano de la mujer,mientras que su propio cuerpo comenzo a brillar,el miro su cuerpo,y noto como este se deshacia en un brillo amarillento hacia el techo del lugar,pero lejos de asustarse,por alguna razon sentia tranquilidad,como si se le quitara un gran peso de encima,con esa sensacion cerro sus ojos,sumiendose en la oscuridad,aun así podía oír voces que se sentian lejanas

-tu alma fue separada,creare un cuerpo nuevo para ti,pero uno normal no alcanzara,sera un cuerpo mejorado,uno que no envejezca tan rápido como el de una persona normal,un "cuerpo perfecto"-escuchaba a la mujer pero no podía verla-la persona como la que naciste y viviste ya no existira,seras alguien nuevo,un nuevo cuerpo,un nuevo nombre-seguia hablando,aun sin entender del todo podía sentir,la voz de la mujer que antes se sentia lejana,parecia acercarse-a partir de ahora tu nombre sera...-

.

.

.

.

-cagliostro...-llamaba saint-germain a la exhuberante mujer a su lado-despierta-

la mencionada abrio los ojos rapidamente,recordando lo que acababa de soñar,un recuerdo tan tragico,pero en cierto punto feliz-te encuentras bien le pregunto su lider

-si,estoy bien,vaya,ya es hora de trabajar o que?-respondio la cagliostro,sentandose en la cama desperezandose,cabe destacar que estaba completamente desnuda-saint-germain,que ocurre?-

-han encontrado la reliquia que necesitamos,se encuentra en un museo en japon-decia la mujer de ojos azules-debemos partir hacia haya,el avion estara listo en un par de horas-

-y faltando un par de hora me has despertado?vaya que eres estricta,o sera que quieres continuar con lo de anoche?-dijo la mujer seductoramente,acercandose a la espalda de Saint-Germain que se encontraba con una bata

-no hay tiempo para eso...-respondio la lider de los alquimistas-hay que movernos-

-tan estricta como siempre,a veces hay que relajarse y liberar algo de tension,sabes?-dijo Clagiostro al oido de Saint-Germain,para luego bajar y besar su cuello

esto hizo estremecer un poco a la peliplateada,que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados,y rapidamente tomo de los hombros a la voluptuosa mujer y la lanzo contra la cama,colocandose encima de esta,luego Saint-germain,empezo a quitarse su bata,quedando igual de desnuda que la otra mujer,quien empezó a reir por lo bajo

-que es lo que te causa risa,Cagliostro?-pregunto la hermosa y siempre joven ojiazul

-es algo gracioso que tu,quien lucha contra la desigualdad,estes arriba en esta situacion-respondio sonriente y un poco sonrojada la peliverde

-alguna vez te he dicho,que aveces creo que hablas demasiado?-dijo Saint-Germain,acercando sus labios a la de su amante

-pues intenta,silenciarme un poco si quieres-dijo Clagiostro,sintiendo el aliento de Saint-Germain en sus labios...

aun recordaba como se habían conocido,y a pesar de todo,ella le juro lealtad,no por la causa que seguia,no por miedo,sino por agradecimiento y tal vez...

por algo mas?

FIN

 **una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio verdaderamente queria escribir sobre las alquimistas,y como ellas nos robaron el corazon,pense que intentar ver el como se conocieron y bajo que situacion me llevo a esto,lo de Saint-Germain,no creo que las otras alquimistas se le unieran por ninguna razon,y que mejor razon para salvarlas que no dejar que mueran como lo hizo su madre,verdaderamente Saint germain es un personaje genial,y se merece el cariño de todos xD**

 **si ven algun error o algo avisen en un review,gracias**


End file.
